


The stars in ice

by fortytworedvines



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, they go ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: When the Doctor offers her a Christmas treat, Yaz suggests ice skating. One small trip will change things between them forever.





	1. Hold my hand

The Tardis door swung closed behind Graham and there was a moment of silence.

Ryan broke it. ‘I’m knackered, going to have a nap.’ He glanced at the others; Graham standing to his side, Yaz, walking blindly towards the console as the Doctor stared after her. Ryan caught Graham’s eyes, nodded pointedly in the direction of their rooms.

‘Uh, yeah. Good idea. I’m all in.’

Yaz didn’t look round as the others left, ran her hands gently over the hard edges of the console.

‘Yaz,’ the Doctor said softly. ‘Yaz?’

Yaz didn’t react, instead sank to the floor, pulled her knees into her body and buried her head in them.

The doctor studied her for a moment, then crossed the floor to sit down next to her. ‘Talk to me?’

Another moment of silence, then, ‘I don’t know what to say.’

The Doctor put a hesitant arm around her shoulders, feeling the wiry strength in Yaz’s arms. With a sigh, Yaz leant into her and the Doctor tightened her embrace, stroking her shoulders with a gentle touch.

‘I shouldn’t have taken you there, I’m sorry.’

‘It was three weeks ago,’ Yaz said softly, ‘How do you know it’s what I’m thinking about?’

The Doctor’s hand found it’s way into Yaz’s hair, settling stray strands neatly. ‘Just a hunch. Let me make it up to you. It’s nearly Christmas, by my reckoning. Let’s go and do something Christmas-y. No relatives, no aliens, no danger,’ Yaz looked up at her sceptically, and she amended, ‘I’ll try, at any rate. Come on, one thing. What do you want to do for Christmas, Yaz?’

And Yaz looked at the doctor, a smile finally crossing her face, ‘Well, there is one thing...’

 

Yaz stared out of the Tardis door, then swung round to look at the Doctor accusingly. ‘Ice skating. I said, ice skating!’

‘And you foolishly failed to specify a time or location,’ the Doctor grinned.

‘This is the Thames. And it’s frozen!’

‘I know!’

‘We’re in the Middle Ages!’

‘I know!’

Graham edged around Yaz to peer out. ‘And you’re sure there aren’t any aliens, monsters or anybody who might generally want to kill us?’

‘Pretty sure. I will be here next year. Was here next year?’ The Doctor scrunched her face thoughtfully, ‘Tenses are so confusing in time travel. Anyway, currently, so far as I can ascertain, no aliens, no danger… apart from...’ she dived momentarily out of sight behind a corner to reappear waving two very odd looking long thin things, ‘these!’

‘Uh, what are those?’ Ryan asked.

‘Ice skates! Medieval ones. Perfectly safe. Whale bone. Well, these are replicas, but the real things are whale bone.’

‘I don’t think that’s for me,’ Ryan said, shaking his head.

‘Nor me, Doc. How about you and I do some sightseeing, Ryan, and we’ll leave these two to it.’

The Doctor laughed, ‘Grab yourselves some jackets from the wardrobe, it’s proper cold out there. Oh, and be careful of the food and watch where you’re stepping. Not so good on the sanitation at the moment.’

 

Graham and Ryan vanished into medieval London and the Doctor turned to see Yaz sitting on the floor, puzzling over one of the whale bone skates. She laughed again. ‘I’ve got some from your time. Might be easier.’ She disappeared for a moment, to come back laden with thick woollen coats and two pairs of ice skates. ‘Here you go.’ She handed one pair over to Yaz. Their fingers touched for a brief second, and then the Doctor turned away hastily.

Yaz avoided looking at the Doctor as she laced her boots on quickly. She stood gracefully, finding her centre of balance. She walked carefully to the open Tardis door and leant against the frame to look out at the scene. The Tardis had landed neatly on the bank beside the river; a few steps and she’d be on the ice. It was crowded; throngs of people skating up and down, children shrieking with laughter and tradesmen advertising their wares from the stalls set up along the edges of the river. Most seemed to be selling hot food and drink. The sun proclaimed it was early afternoon, with a few hours left till dusk. Perfect, Yaz thought with a sigh. And all that beautiful ice to skate on.

‘You’ve forgotten your coat.’ The Doctor’s voice sounded unexpectedly beside her and Yaz jumped, startled, to look up into sparkling hazel eyes. ‘Don’t want you to freeze out there. Here.’ The Doctor held out the coat and Yaz shoved her arms into it quickly.

‘Right then, ready?’

‘Ready.’ Yaz smiled and the Doctor grinned back.

‘Follow me!’ The Doctor led the way onto the ice and stepped on gingerly, holding on to a handy wooden railing for balance. Yaz followed her confidently, pushed out onto the ice, revelling at the feel of it. She’d skated several metres before she turned round to see where the Doctor had got to.

Not far, was the answer. She was wobbling precariously, still holding on to the railing while attempting to control her legs which seemed to be trying to go in all directions at once.

Yaz laughed and skated back. ‘Need a hand?’ she asked cheekily.

The Doctor grimaced. ‘I’m sure I’ve done this before. I think. Ohhhh,’ she gasped as her legs shot from underneath her. ‘A hand would be good, thanks.’

‘Here,’ Yaz grasped the Doctor’s elbow and helped her upright. ‘Let go of the railing,’ she said encouragingly, ‘I’ve got you.’

The Doctor took a deep breath, closed her eyes and released her grip. ‘Oh,’ she said when she didn’t fall over, ‘I’m upright.’

‘A good start,’ Yaz nodded encouragingly, ‘Now, just let me pull you a little. Bend your knees a bit.’ Yaz moved slowly to face the Doctor, let her hand slip from elbow down her arm until she could grab both of the Doctor’s hands with her own. She let out a breath of her own at the feel of their clasped hands, dared a look up into the Doctor’s eyes, which now weren’t sparkling at all but looking at her deep and steady, in a way that made Yaz shiver. She gulped.

‘Okay, let’s do it,’ she said, and moved slowly backwards, towing the Doctor with her. ‘You’re doing well,’ she said encouragingly as they moved over the ice.

‘Think you can manage it with me next to you?’

The Doctor nodded sharply and Yaz dropped her right hand, slid round so that they were side by side holding hands. ‘Now try pushing forward, one leg at a time.’ The Doctor’s grasp on her hand tightened but she did as instructed and didn’t fall over. ‘There, you’ve got it.’

The Doctor grinned at her, ‘Quick learner, you know me.’

Together they moved out down the river, Yaz steering them away from the groups of children playing, and the youths who were shooting up and down the stretches rapidly.

‘So, why ice skating?’ the Doctor asked after a while.

‘Did it as a kid,’ Yaz said, ‘Haven’t been for ages. It was always a treat, you know? Ice skating and then hot chocolate afterwards. And we’d go and see Disney on Ice every year.’ She paused and laughed, ‘Plus, I wanted to see what you’d be like on skates.’

The Doctor pulled a face, ‘I could have been brilliant.’

‘It’s nice to know that in all of time and space there’s something I’m a bit better than you at.’

The Doctor slid to a stop, pulling Yaz with her. Yaz held her breath as the Doctor stared at her.

‘You’re amazing, Yasmin Khan,’ the Doctor said forcefully, ‘Never let anybody make you think otherwise.’

Yaz couldn’t look away from her, ‘Doctor,’ she whispered, scanning the other woman’s face. She read only deep sincerity there, and something else which she shied away from naming. The Doctor’s fingers tightened momentarily around hers, and then as if a spell had suddenly ended she grinned.

‘Come on Yaz! There’s a whole river to explore, food to try, people to meet.’ She pushed onward, only slightly unsteady now and Yaz hastened to keep up with her.


	2. Let me hold you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the stars come out, Yaz and the Doctor enjoy the rest of their skate.

They skated hand-in-hand slowly past the fast food sellers and up to a quieter patch of the river.

‘Look,’ the Doctor said suddenly, ‘Roses!’ She pointed at a clump of bushes on the river bank. ‘They’re doing well to survive this weather. Come on,’ she gestured towards them and Yaz followed her willingly.

There were several roses blooming on the bush. The Doctor dropped Yaz’s hand and ran her fingers over the delicate petals reverently. ‘So beautiful,’ she said, and gently broke the stalk on one.

Yaz’s breath hitched as the Doctor turned to her. ‘Beautiful and strong, just like somebody I know. Here.’

They were standing face to face, as close as they had ever been to each other. Yaz hardly dared to breathe as the Doctor tucked the rose into her hair, wondered if she was imagining the tender way the Doctor’s fingers moved. The Doctor met her eyes and smiled softly.

‘You look lovely Yaz. Always do.’

Yaz tore her eyes from the Doctor’s to look at the rose bush. Her fingers trembled as she plucked another and turned back. ‘One for you, too,’ she said, and her heart raced at the shining look in the Doctor’s eyes. She reached up, suddenly very aware of the Doctor’s extra inches. She brushed a lock of hair behind the Doctor’s ear and threaded the stem of the rose into it, so it sat securely. She resisted the temptation to run her fingers through the rest of her hair, instead dropped her hands hastily to her side.

Time seemed to slow as they looked at each other and oh, how beautiful the Doctor was, with the late afternoon sun shining behind her, illuminating the glowing strands of her hair and deepening the pink of her cheeks.

And then the Doctor shook herself slightly, and with one of her mercurial changes in mood, said ‘Getting cold, isn’t it? Come on, let’s go and find something hot to drink.’ She turned on her skates and set off, Yaz settling in beside her.

‘I thought you told the boys to be careful about the food?’

‘Well, they don’t have me with them, do they?’ the Doctor winked.

 

‘Mulled wine?’

‘What, really?’

The Doctor handed over a few coins and took the proffered cups. ‘Yes, really.’ She passed one to Yaz, who cupped her cold hands round it gratefully.

‘Thanks. Shall we find somewhere to sit?’

They made their way to an empty spot on the bank. Yaz took a warming sip and tilted her head to look at the sky. Stars were just starting to appear in the darkening blue. She sighed, ‘Isn’t it lovely. Can we see anywhere we’ve been?’

The Doctor glanced up. ‘Nothing visible, but, there,’ she pointed, ‘Between those two stars and another hundred light years away, that’s where the rubbish heap planets are.’

‘Wow,’ Yaz murmured, and then shivered. ‘Sorry.’

‘You’re cold, come here.’ She stretched an arm around Yaz and pulled her in closer, so that Yaz was tucked against the warmth of her body.

‘Thank you,’ Yaz whispered, as she ignored the fluttering in her stomach. ‘You’re very warm.’

‘Time Lord blood.’

Yaz’s head found its way to the Doctor’s shoulder, and the Doctor idly stroked her fingers through her hair. Yaz couldn’t think of a time when she had last felt so peaceful.

They sat in silence as they finished their drinks but at last the drinks were gone, and Yaz couldn’t think of an excuse to prolong this soft moment any longer. ‘I wonder how they boys are getting on,’ she said quietly.

‘I’m sure they’re fine,’ the Doctor said after a second, her fingers continuing their gentle path. ‘I’m sure we’d have heard them if they weren’t.’

‘Good point.’

‘We should probably get these mugs back.’ The Doctor’s hand slipped carefully from Yaz’s head, and Yaz was almost sure she felt fingers stroke her back, ‘Don’t want them thinking we’ve nicked them.’

Yaz sat up reluctantly, and let the Doctor help her to her feet. ‘You’re pretty good on those things now,’ she noted, nodding at the skates.

‘Got the hang of it in the end,’ the Doctor said cheerfully, but as Yaz stepped onto the ice, their hands found their way together, just as they had before.

It wasn’t far back to the stall, and when the Doctor had handed the mugs over, they faced each other. As Yaz stared at the other woman she was sure she could read the same reluctance to head back to the Tardis, for this magical time to be over.

‘Time for another skate?’ she suggested.

‘Yes, definitely!’

This time the Doctor held out her hand, staring at it and then Yaz, with a wide-eyed look that relaxed as Yaz clasped their hands together.

Back down the river they went, hand in hand, stars crowding the sky above them. The children playing had vanished and now there were students racing up and down, flaming torches in their hand to light the way.

They drew gradually to a stop. Yaz’s face was flushed with cold and happiness as she turned to face the Doctor.

‘You know, when I was a kid I could do amazing spins,’ she said reminiscently.

‘Go on then,’ the Doctor grinned, ‘Give it a go. Bet you still can.’

Yaz laughed, ‘Alright. You’re carrying me back to the Tardis if I break something though.’

‘Fair enough.’

Yaz let the Doctor’s hand slip from her grasp, feeling a pang as their fingers separated. She skated a few metres away and took a steadying breath. ‘Right then,’ she murmured as she planted one skate and pushed. She twirled, loose hair flying out like a banner behind her.

The Doctor was clapping as she came to a stop, ‘Amazing Yaz! You looked amazing!’

Yaz grinned, bobbed a curtsey, ‘Thank you kindly.’ As she rose from her bob, she caught the Doctor’s gaze and time seemed to stand still. She couldn’t look away from the soft look in the Doctor’s eyes, as though they were holding her captive. ‘Doctor,’ she whispered.

Suddenly, a group of students were rushing past them, whooping as they dashed up the river. One bumped the Doctor, barely even muttering a sorry as he vanished past. But the Doctor had been knocked off balance and now she was falling. Yaz’s body moved before her brain caught up, covering the few metres between them and catching the Doctor round the waist to haul her upright.

‘Thanks,’ the Doctor gasped as she found her balance.

They were standing flush against each other and Yaz looked up. ‘No worries,’ she said quietly. Her arm was still around the Doctor’s waist and she didn’t move it. Instead she reached up with her free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind the Doctor’s ear. ‘Your rose is still safe too,’ she said.

‘Yaz,’ the Doctor said softly.

Yaz stroked the Doctor’s hair, caressed the curve of her ear, studded with many earrings. Without conscious thought, her hand continued its journey, cupping the Doctor’s face so that her thumb could run against the sharp outline of her cheekbones. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ she whispered.

Then the Doctor’s hand came up to cover her own. ‘Yaz,’ she said again, and tilted her face to press a kiss into Yaz’s palm.

The feel of her lips sent sparks of awareness and longing and desire shooting through Yaz’s body. The Doctor moved to mirror Yaz’s position and Yaz thought she might faint as the Doctor pulled her even closer even while she ran her fingers through her hair.

‘I’d… I’d like…’ the Doctor’s voice trailed off and her eyes flickered to her lips. ‘Yaz,’ she said, helplessly.

A fire of certainty raced through Yaz’s body. ‘Come here,’ she murmured. She raised herself onto the tips of her ice skates and pressed her cold lips to the Doctor’s soft ones. She hadn’t imagined this. She had very carefully avoided imagining it but even if she had, it couldn’t have compared to the reality of the Doctor wrapped around her, kissing her as though she was the most precious, desirable person. She clung onto the Doctor, her legs weak, as she tasted mulled wine on the Doctor’s lips and was that a hint of a custard cream too? Whatever it was, it was perfect and Yaz never, ever wanted to stop.

But then the students came racing past again, shouting rude epitaphs and whistling. Reluctantly, Yaz let herself slip back down onto her feet. The Doctor’s hands settled on her shoulders and when she looked up, the Doctor was smiling brightly at her.

‘Boys, the same all over the universe.’ Then a slight shadow crossed her face, ‘Was, was that alright?’

Yaz felt a lurch of panic in her chest. ‘What do you mean?’

‘New lips, you see. Never kissed anybody with them before. Was it okay?’

Yaz’s heart lifted and she smiled, ‘Alright,’ she teased, ‘Could do with some practice.’

‘Practice? That sounds good.’

Yaz met her halfway, wrapping her arms around her neck, tangling hands in the wonderful hair as the Doctor kissed her again, thoroughly. When they broke apart they were both breathless.

‘You’re cold,’ the Doctor said, when they’d both recovered a little. She brushed Yaz’s cheek, ‘We should get back.’

‘Oh… I suppose.’ Yaz didn’t particularly want this night to end.

‘I mean… just to get warm. Don’t have to think about bedtime just yet.’ Even in the dark Yaz could see the Doctor’s face flush with the sudden implication. ‘Hot chocolate,’ she said hastily, ‘Maybe a film?’

‘Sounds perfect,’ Yaz smiled, ‘Come on Doctor, let’s get home.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this wintery fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> My adoration of this couple is slightly worrying.


End file.
